Guide to Beating Matriarch
Matriarch is by far the most powerful AI in BLOX Cards. Unlike the other AI in the game, she is nigh-impossible to beat with any conventional meta deck and entirely impossible to beat with something randomly slapped-together - you must instead create a specialized deck to fight her. This guide contains one of many possible such decks and explains how to use it. __TOC__ Stats Decklist How to Play This deck relies entirely on two key ideas: 1) Matriarch has to sacrifice eight birds to summon Bird Colossus. That means if you put a non-bird card into play on her side of the field, she'll be unable to summon her trump card for the entire game. Therefore, the first thing you want to try to do is block Colossus by using Bowl of Greed, Trick or Treat, or Saiier before Matriarch can summon it. She can usually do this first or second turn, but sometimes takes longer. You will usually be able to beat her to the punch as those actions together are represented by ten cards, 25% of your deck. And 2) Matriarch's AI doesn't attack fighters with zero power for whatever reason, EXCEPT COLOSSUS. Sometimes her other birds will attack powerless fighters in case of random fluke, but not often. Because of this, almost every fighter in this deck has no power. The exceptions are Saiier (who has 50 power), The Forgotten One through your Titans, and most random fighters summoned through Calamity Box or Trick or Treat. If you fail to block Bird Colossus, you still have ways to win. You won't be able to outpace the Colossus's lifeburn while it's also tearing through one of your fighters every turn. However! You can use Tom's Beans to return Colossus to Matriarch's hand and immediately block its return by summoning a fighter in its place. Also, as an alternative to that, Titan of the Holy Chamber is included in this deck, as well as sufficient icon gen of every color, allowing you to summon The Forgotten One, immediately turning everything on Matriarch's side of the field into a smear. Your PassTheToiletPapers combined with cards like Sorry!, Dragon's Charm, Sands of Purgatory, and Epic Sauce will deal a lot of damage, especially if you have both your PTTPs out. You have 18 action/terrain cards in total, almost half your deck. Go wild. A brief note: Titan of the Holy Chamber's effect works on all birds except Colossus, including Bird of Eternal Paradise which is immune to power reduction. This is cause Holy Chamber sets power, not lowers. Classy Bear on the other hand, does not work on green birbs. Classy Bear is mostly included to make the deck more fun! <3 How to Beat If someone played this against you for some reason... just destroy their fighters, they have zero power. Unless you're playing the same deck they are, in which case you've got to... sort of hack away at their fighters with Saiier. Best of luck. Other Anti-Bird Decks There's a surprising amount of ways to beat Matriarch once you start thinking about the problem and surfing through cards that everyone knows are garbage-tier. The most obvious ways to beat her are fatigue and the three victory cards (Permafrost Storm, InceptionTime, and Eye of Heaven), but there are other, weirder, possibilities running cards like Megalodon the Dragon-Shark, Priestess Zanzel, the Promised One, and Giftsplosion. This is the best deck I've come up with so far, but maybe give the challenge a try yourself, see if you can come up with something cooler or more efficient. Matriarch is a puzzle to solve more than a one-and-done AI like the others. Would you recommend this deck (Anti-Birb Burn)? Yes No Category:Non-Competitive Decks Category:Guides